ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Shamarock's Shop (British Cartoon Series)
Shamarock's Shop is a television series produced by French animation studio Marathon Media that premiered on Nick Jr in the UK on September 2006 and ended on December 2009. 260 ten-minute episodes were made and aired daily. It has been rerunning on Tiny Pop, ABC1 in Australia, and Treehouse TV in Canada since February 2, 2015. Plot The show features a large green, orange-plated stegosaurus named Shamarock and his orange chicken/duck/kangaroo-like assistant Cluckduck. Together they run Shamarock's Shop, a shop where you can buy anything you could ever think or dream of. Another main character is Moosie Mouse, a young mouse who lives in the loft above the shop with Mr. Mouse, Mrs. Mouse and Baby Mouse. There's also local deliveryman Lamont the Sloth, neighbor Claudia Hen, and fix-it rabbit Odd-Job Gerald. Each episode features old characters from the Super Mario Bros. franchise, "Donkey Kong Country", "Littlest Pet Shop" (1995), "Amazing Animals" (animated segments), "The Elm-Chanted Forest", "The Brave Little Toaster", "Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw", "Charlotte's Web II: Wilbur's Great Adventure", "Jetsons: The Movie", "The Raccoons", "My Pet Monster", "Watership Down", Tex Avery cartoons, Donkey Kong games (1980's), "The Care Bears Family", "Kangaroo Jack: G'Day USA!", "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles", etc. (and sometimes real animals) having been recycled as various customers and suggestions to Shamarock's Shop. Main Characters *'Shamarock' - The main character of the series. He is a green stegosaurus who runs Shamarock's Shop as its owner and shopkeeper. *'Cluckduck' - Shamarock's assistant. She is a cross between a chicken, a duck, and a kangaroo. Cluckduck also has a fondness for peanut butter and jelly. *'Mouse Family' - A family of mice that live in the attic of Shamarock's Shop. **'Moosey Mouse' - Member of the Mouse Family. Since Shamarock and Cluckduck don't notice him, he tends to do whatever he wants. He is recycled from a periwinkle mouse of various animated segments of "Amazing Animals". **'Mrs. Mouse' - Moosie's mother. **'Mr. Mouse' - Moosie's father. **'Great Uncle Mousemillian' - Moosie's great uncle. *'Claudia Hen' - Claudia is Shamarock's friendly neighbor. She is recycled from a red hen of various animated segments of "Amazing Animals". *'Lamont' - A three-toed sloth who is a deliveryman. *'Odd Job Gerard' - A rabbit who does odd jobs for Shamarock. He is recycled from a green rabbit of various animated segments of "Amazing Animals". *'Rabbits' - Rabbits who would appear in the introduction of most of the episode where Shamarock would suggest various items to the viewer. Recycled Cartoon Character Models *Squeaks (from "Littlest Pet Shop") in roles of a Nincompoop ("Wrong Ringer"), Zeke ("Singa Songa"), Ziggedy Zest ("A Secret"), the Do Wah Be Do ("The Do Wah Be Do"), Adam ("Turtles"), a monkey puppet ("Chattering Charlie"), and one of the Goodbyes ("Goodbye") *A Brown Mole wearing sunglasses (from "Henry's Amazing Animals") in roles of Roley Moley (several episodes), Miss Leaf (The Seed), among others *A titular toaster (from "The Brave Little Toaster") in several episodes *Reflex (from "Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw") in roles of Dermot (several episodes), among others *Blue and Green Rabbits (from "Henry's Amazing Animals") in roles of Flopsy and Mopsy ("Swapsies"), Rocky Rolly ("It's Only Rock and Roll"), among others *Sammy the Snail (from "The Elm-Chanted Forest") in the role of Simon the Snail (several episodes) *Farley Fox (from "Charlotte's Web II: Wilbur's Great Adventure") in roles of Mrs. Fox ("Hop For The Shop"), among others *Bertie Furbelow (from "Jetsons: The Movie") in roles of Rudy Monster ("Hiccoughs"), Mr. Hoofit ("Dancin' In The Shop"), Marvin Mudmaker ("Mud"), Dr. Zuckermonster ("Doctor Zuckermonster"), Mac the Giant ("Mac and the Lollystalk"), among others *A Gray Gorilla (from "Henry's Amazing Animals") in roles of Monty ("Monty's Fuzzy Wuzz"), Mary ("The Hairy Fairy"), Bruno Butterfingers ("Bruno Butterfingers"), Vanilla Gorilla ("Ice Screams!"), among others *Monzie (from "My Pet Monster") in roles of a Fierce Monster ("Ghosts"), a Sea Monster ("Ship Ahoy"), Teasy Sneezy ("Teasy Sneezy"), among others *A Blender (from "The Brave Little Toaster") in several episodes *Rabbits (from "Watership Down") in several episodes *A Pink Skunk/Weasel (from "Henry's Amazing Animals") in roles of Upsy Daisy ("Upsy Daisy"), Busy Fizzie ("Go Slow"), among others *A Blue Rhinoceros (from "Henry's Amazing Animals") *An Orange-&-Brown Beetle (from "Henry's Amazing Animals") in roles of one of the Worry Warts (several episodes), Pickey Mickey ("Hug a Bug"), among others *A Lime Green Porcupine (from "Henry's Amazing Animals") in roles of Abel ("Thingamajig"), Peggy Porcupine ("The Big Bicycle Race"), Mrs. Carey Sharey ("Rude Dude"), among others *Galoombas (of Mario fame) in several episodes *A Blooper (of Mario fame) as Ozzie the Squid ("Trouble With A Puddle"), among others *A Bull (from 1995 Littlest Pet Shop) in roles of Billy the Bull ("Horns" and "Bath Buddy") *A Seal (from 1995 Littlest Pet Shop episode "Littlest Pet Detective") in several episodes *Koopa Troopas (of Mario fame) in several episodes *A Yellow Vulture (from "Henry's Amazing Animals") in several episodes *A Cat (from various Tex Avery shorts) as Mr. Seed ("The Seed"), among others *A Yellow Rattlesnake with Jingle-Bells (from "Henry's Amazing Animals") in roles of Rex ("No Job Too Small"), among others *Birdo (of Mario fame) in roles of Jiggedy-Jig ("No Job Too Small"), the Pink Creature ("You Are What You Are"), among others *A Grungee (from "Jetsons: The Movie") as Clicksnizz ("Moon Dreams"), Pippa Pepper ("Teasy Sneezy"), among others *A bug (from 1995 Littlest Pet Shop episode "They Came From Beyond the Dumpster") in several episodes *Donkey Kong Jr. in roles of Miss Corner ("Nowhere for a Square"), Mansell Monkey ("The Big Bicycle Race"), among others *Chet (from "Littlest Pet Shop") as Hank the Horse ("I Want to Be a Unicorn"), among others *One of the Gnus (from 1995 Littlest Pet Shop episode "The Jungle Novella") in roles of King Gnu ("Flowers"), Galloping Gordon ("Fast Fun"), among others *A green Kritter (of Donkey Kong Country fame) in roles of Mr. Grizzle ("Mr. Grizzle's Laugh"), Mr. Whisper ("Whispers"), and Mr. Fisher ("Fishing" and several other episodes), among others *Chloe (from "Littlest Pet Shop") in roles of Granny Rose ("Nothing"), Courtney Trekker ("No Sea"), one of the Goodbyes ("Goodbye"), among others *One of the Cheep-Cheeps (of Mario fame) in several episodes *A Spike (of Mario fame) in roles of a Lickety Spit ("Teething Trouble"), an Awaker Shaker ("Warm Snow"), among others *A crocodile (from "Kangaroo Jack: G'Day USA") in several episodes *Pigs (from "The Raccoons") in roles of Ollie and Sophie ("Simply Sorry"), Trevor ("Nodding Off"), among others *A Tiger (from "Henry's Amazing Animals") in roles of Mrs. Tiger ("Something Special"), among others *A Green Chameleon (from "Henry's Amazing Animals") in several episodes *A Chain-Chomp (of Mario fame) in several episodes *An Army (of Donkey Kong Country fame) in roles of Mr. Dillo ("Something Special"), Sniffly Whiffler ("Sniffly Whiffler"), among others *A Klap Trap (of Donkey Kong Country fame) in several episodes *Beamer (from "Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw") in roles of Captain Woof ("Ship Ahoy"), Emerson ("Thinking Cap"), among others *The Grybyx in roles of the Brown Monster ("You Are What You Are"), Singalotti ("Singalotti"), among others *A reel-to-reel tape recorder (from "The Brave Little Toaster") in several episodes *The original Mr. Beastly (of 1980's Care Bears fame) in roles of Bossy Boots ("The Do-What-I-Say"), a young monster ("Surprises"), among others *Collette (from "Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw") in roles of Mrs. Flibbertigibbet ("Bright Ideas"), among others *Viv (from 1995 "Littlest Pet Shop") in roles of Bonnie ("Surprise Party"), Soldier Hopalot ("Quick March"), among others *Stu (from 1995 "Littlest Pet Shop") in roles of a Musician ("Musical Sounds"), Dotty Dog ("Warm Snow"), Brian the Dog ("Hair! Hair! Everywhere!"), Mr. Moanalot ("The Argument"), among others *A Lion (from Tex Avery's "Slap Happy Lion") in roles of Lyndon Lion ("The Perfect Tail"), among others *A Bee (from "Henry's Amazing Animals") in several episodes *Shy Guys (of Mario fame) in roles of Ed ("The Happy Flapper"), two Dans ("Dancin' in the Shop"), among others *A Manky Kong (of Donkey Kong Country fame) in roles of Mr. Holiday ("No Sea"), Mr. Easy Peasy ("Easy Peasy"), among others *Do Hedgehog (from "The Elmchanted Forest") in roles of Mabel ("Thingamajig"), the Magic Teeny ("The Magic Teeny"), among others *A black cat (from Tex Avery's "Bad Luck Blackie") in roles of Mr. Curly Twirly ("Wind"), among others *Whopper (from "Pound Puppies & The Legend of Big Paw") in several episodes *A Penguin (from 1995 Littlest Pet Shop episode "Curse of the Mumsy") in "Cold Feet" *Rookie (from 1995 "Littlest Pet Shop") in roles of Dave the Dog in several episodes *A Small Gray Frog (from "Henry's Amazing Animals") in roles of Tickly Tummy ("Fast Fun"), Midip ("Midip"), among others *Blurps (of Mario fame) in several episodes *A Living Sneeze (from "Puff the Magic Dragon") in roles of Princess Margabelle, among others *Mojo (from "Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island") in several episodes *Gill (from "Kim Possible") in roles of Pappy Popper ("Pop Star"), Mo Momo ("Mouse Count"), among others *A Magikoopa (of Mario fame) in roles of Wendell Wizard ("The Wizard's Wand"), among others *A Fishing Boo (of Mario fame) in roles of the Neenoo ("The Neenoo"), Becca Bicker ("Midip"), among others *Yoji (from "Problem Child") in roles of the Rude Dude, Big Jake ("Quick March"), one of the Goodbyes ("Goodbye"), among others *B.O. Skunk (from Tex Avery's "Little Tinker") in roles of Dave the Dustbin ("Smells") and one of the Goodbyes ("Goodbye") *A Bounder (from "Teddy Ruxpin") in roles of the Flootle-Toot, among others Episode Guide Series 1 #Wrong Ringer (series premiere) - When the phone's ringer doesn't work, Odd Job Gerard brings in a briefcase full of exciting rings -- but none of them seems quite right. #This Way To The Garden - When it comes to knitting out Roley Moley's garden, Shamarock's Shop is just the place to go -- right down to a sign to show his friends the way. #Flea Power - The mice are in a flap about a box full of jumping fleas that has arrived in the shop. But Moosie finds a way to give the fleas a new home -- and Dermot the dog gets a good scratch at the same time. #Hop For The Shop - Cluckduck isn't too sure about going on a noisy holiday, but friends show her how much fun it can be. #Hiccoughs - Rudy Monster is jealous of his friends' hiccoughs and decides he wants some of his own. But after picking them up at Shamarock's Shop, he soon gets fed up and wants someone to cure him. #Ghosts - What can a ghost do when his boo does not meet tha standard? The answer is in the shop. #Upsy Daisy - Upsy Daisy prides herself on the job, but an upside-down button does not quite work as well as it should. #Worries - A walking wastebasket should make you worried -- especially if there's a Worry Wart underneath it. Before long, everyone is worrying, and only something from Shamarock's stock can save the day. #Trouble With A Puddle - It seems as though the shop has sprung a leak and Shamarock is busy trying to stop it from flooding. #Horns - Billy the Bull sets a puzzle for Shamarock and Cluckduck. Just how do you play a tune on a bicycle? #No Mice For Sale - A vulture with an appetite comes into the shop looking for something small and furry with a long tail. #The Seed - When Miss Leaf comes in looking for a plant, she finds Mr. Seed has already taken the last plant in the shop and left a seed in its place. #No Job Too Small - Rex the Rattlesnake arrives at the shop needing a new rattle to replace his broken one. But the snake finds his rattle mysteriously repaired -- at the same time that Odd-Job Gerard is in the shop. #Moon Dreams - Dreams are magical things, but what happens when one goes missing? #Hug A Bug - When a bug has the blues, there is nothing that will put a smile back on his face. But sometimes the simplest remedies are the most powerful. #The Whizzy - Mr. Wolf has ordered a Whizzy, the fastest thing there is. When it escapes from its box everyone runs around as fast as they can to catch it. #Nowhere For A Square- Miss Corner is rather partial to squares, so when Cluckduck orders a bagful of circles by mistake, trouble looms. #Grand Opening - Cluckduck is disappointed when Shamarock opens the box that she wanted to open herself. To make it up to her, he decides to hold a grand opening. #Shake A Shake - When the Shakes start shaking, Shamarock and Cluckduck just have to join in -- but they get so worn out they fall asleep and cannot be woken. #Mr. Grizzle's Laugh - Mr. Grizzle is a grumpy alligator with nothing much to smile about. He comes to the shop looking for a good laugh. Shamarock and Cluckduck try to cheer him up. #Nothing - Granny Rose is searching for nothing, but everywhere she looks, she finds something -- even if it is only Moosie. #Teething Trouble - The Lickety Spit is looking for some teeth at the shop, but maybe teeth are not so important when all you eat is custard and mashed bananas. #Simply Sorry- Ollie and Sophie come into the shop looking for a nice big balloon but cannot agree who is going to hold it. #Monty's Fuzzy Wuzz - Monty Gorilla is having difficulty sleeping because of strange nighttime noises -- but is he too old for his comforting furry fuzzy wuzz? #Ants - When Mrs. Elephant wants to make a birthday cake for her son, an army of ants on the march cause havoc with the ingredients. #Something Special - When Mrs. Tiger needs something special for her daughter, her eyes light on Shamarock's assistant, Cluckduck. #Singa Songa - Bradley Cheetah is looking for a song to serenade his friend Lazlo Lion, but all the songs in the shop seem to have been written with other animals in mind. #The Hairy Fairy - When Mary the Gorilla dreams of being a fairy princess, Shamarock's Shop is the obvious place to go. #Whispers - Not everyone things Mother Mouse has the finest squeak in town, but when Mr. Whisper comes into the shop looking for a voice, it could be music to his ears. #Nodding Off - Trevor needs a really good night's sleep, so he goes to Mopatop, whose shelves are full of things that might help. So helpful, in fact, that soon everyone is asleep -- except Trevor. #Flowers - Mr. Elephant and Mrs. Chicken try to say it with flowers from Shamarock's Shop, but the blooms don't quite say the right thing. #Home Sweet Home - When Simon the Snail gets tired of his old home, Shamarock and Cluckduck have a few alternatives in store. #Ship Ahoy - The smell of a sea breeze brings Captain Woof into Shamarock's Shop in search of adventure. #You Are What You Are - A pink monster just wants to be brown, and a brown monster wants to be pink. #The Do-What-I-Say - Bossy Boots gets a Do-What-I-Say from the shop, and soon everyone has to obey him. That is, everyone except Moosie, who is wearing his father's earmuffs. #Bright Ideas - Shamarock has to find Mrs. Flibbertigibbet some bright ideas, but once a mole starts to look for a present for his mother, Mrs. Flibbertigibbet has some very bright ideas indeed. #Surprise Party - Bonnie needs some special items to make her party go with a swing, and Shamarock has everything in stock -- including a surprise in a box. #Musical Sounds - Cluckduck accidentally lets all the sounds out of the box. #Surprises - A young monster is on the lookout for something exciting -- but in Shamarock's Shop, what turns out to be exciting is a real surprise. #The Perfect Tail - Lyndon Lion has grown bored with his regular tail and Shamarock's Shop seems just the place to find another. #Cock-A-Doodle Bee - A simple buzz is not enough for the coolest bee in town, especially when Shamarock's Shop has a whole department of sounds to choose from. But picking a rooster's raucous crow is asking for trouble. #The Happy Flapper - The Happy Flappers' new song is missing a certain something, until Ed comes to the rescue with a tune and lyrics. All that is needed now is Moosie and ten green bottles to add the perfect accompaniment. #No Sea - Mr. Holiday's do-it-yourself beach kit contains a mountain, but no sea. But when Courtney Trekker comes in with a very soggy mountain kit, it appears there has been a mix-up. #Easy Peasy - Mr. Easy Peasy is feeling down because everything is so easy to do. #Thingamajig - When Lamont delivers a Thingamajig to the store, everyone seems to think they know what it's for. #Wind - Cluckduck lets the wind out of its box -- causing havoc in the shop. If only a customer would turn up who wanted to take it away! #The Brave Canary - When Kevin Canary is struck by stage fright before the Flying Feathers party, it's up to Shamarock to make him feel brave. #The Flying Chicken - Charlene Chicken's ambition to fly is fulfilled when she steps into a basket of balloons at the shop. #Warm Snow - Dorathea Dog wants to play in the snow but finds that it is too cold. When Moosie takes a pair of scissors to a roll of white paper, warm snow could be on the way. #The Magic Teeny - Just because a genie like a Magic Teeny is teeny, it does not mean he isn't magic -- unless he runs out of wishes. But the only wishes in the shop are flash-of-lightning wishes. #Cold Feet - A penguin comes in looking for a cold, but Cluckduck has been washing the floor and before long the whole shop turns into a skating rink. #A Secret - Minnie, Manny's sister, cannot keep a secret. There are lots of places in Shamarock's Shop where a secret should be safe, but none seems to be strong enough. But an answer is at hand when Lamont delivers pockets instead of rockets. #Sniffly Whiffler - When a strange smell is noticed in the shop, the Sniffly Whiffler wants to add it to his collection. #Singalotti - Italian opera star Singalotti comes to the shop to find a partner to sing with. Cluckduck and Moosie hope to be Singalotti's partner, but he insists that the partner must be small, green, round, and leafy. #The Big Bicycle Race - Mansell Monkey should be the star of the big bicycle race, but he is more interested in Shamarock's invisible machine. Can an invisible monkey ride a bike? #Swapsies - Mopsy wants to bake a cake, but only has wool and knitting needles. Topsy wants to make a woolly mouse but only has eggs, flour, and sugar. #Dancin' In The Shop - Mr. Hoofit has hundreds of dances in his case -- but Shamarock and Cluckduck cannot decide which one to go for. #Fine The Way You Are - Doreen Elephant thinks her tusks are too short and her bumps are too small. She comes to the shop to make a change, but Flash Harry, the photographer, thinks she looks perfect as she is. #The Fly - Shamarock and Cluckduck have difficulty finding a noisy fly in their shop. Even when they learn a little fly language, they still have to wait for a friendly frog before the fly buzzes off. #Go Slow - Lamont is tired of his delivery job and wants to work in the shop instead. But when Busy Fizzie arrives with a big order, Lamont finds that the pace at Shamarock's might just be too much. #Fast Fun - Galloping Gordon, the speedy gnu, is keen to come up with a few items for the shop, but all the departments are full. #Mud - When Marvin Mudmaker delivers a fresh consignment of mud to the shop, he leaves it just about everywhere -- which is fortunate for Heather Hippo, who is missing something from her swamp. #Fishing - Mr. Fisher can get everything he needs to go fishing at Shamarock's Shop -- a rod, a chair, and even a river. But where are the fish? #Teasy Sneezy - Teasy Sneezy wants to sneeze but is having difficulty, especially with the help of Pippa Pepper. But help is at hand when the mice stuff a cushion, sending feathers flying everywhere. #Whistles (series finale) - A pair of stilts help a little frog to walk tall -- but it's a surprisingly loud whistle that really gets him noticed. Series 2 #Where's The Blue Paint? (series premiere) - Cluckduck wants to paint the shop blue -- but she can't find the blue paint anywhere. #Princess Margabelle - Princess Margabelle looks for a frog to kiss and turn into a prince. Moosie hopes to get in the way of her kisses and become a prince himself. #Light Up My Life - Roley Moley needs a lamp from the shop to light up his dark mole hole, but when the mice fancy a piece of pumpkin, Roley gets a light nobody could have expected. #Meesie Mouse - Moosey is smitten with a girl mouse named Meesie when she comes into the shop looking for a sound she has never heard before. #Mervyn Muddle - The mice are looking for new curtains, and think they're in luck when Mervyn Muddle arrives wearing pajamas over his clothes. #Whatever Next? - Phoebe the Fortune Teller's crystal ball is not working. #The Gobbledegook - The Gobblegook tries to find a teatime treat for Nibbly Nora, but every time he hears a bell he gobbles whatever Shamarock and Cluckduck have found for him. #Sea Tree House - Sheila Shark marries Owen Owl, but they don't know whether to live in the sea or in a tree. #Pop Star - Cluckduck's pop doesn't sound right, so Moosie lends her his beloved whistle while his father tries to fix the pop. #The Wizard's Wand - Shamarock finds a wand that belongs to Wendell Wizard. Cluckduck plays with the wand, and accdentally turns everyone in the shop into dogs. Wendell returns to the shop, and turns everyone back to normal. #Doctor Zuckermonster - Dr. Zuckermonster is in desperate need of some extraordinary patients. Fortunately, he's in the right place. #The Neenoo - Cluckduck's not quite sure what the Neenoo wants. since it only speaks in nees and noos. Shamarock knows that there's only one thing to do -- learn Neenoo. #Helping Hands - Helpful Hilma wants to build a rock garden for the shop, but she builds it from rocks that are keeping slippers in their boxes. #Tweet! Roar! - A rooster seeks Shamarock's help to settle a mix-up among the animals -- the bears are baa-ing and birds are roaring. #Flying Carpet - The shop has a fine collection of flying carpets, but Soaring Serena, a sable that has flown round the world twice, is a little bit fussy. #Rosy Nosey - Crispy the clown comes into the shop looking for a silly hat, ruff collar, and a big red nose. He's not a very good clown, but at least he can fnd the right outfit. #The Grumblegrouch - When the Grumblegrouch loses his grumble, he comes to Shamarock's Shop to find a new one. After hearing the moans they have, he's not so sure he wants one any more. #Weirdy Beardy - Weirdy Beardy is tired of his beard -- it's just not weird enough! He needs some new facial hair, but can't find anything in the shop to his taste. #Splish! Splosh! Splat! - Cluckduck's determined to spring clean the shop -- but her chores are getting in the way of serving Wally. #Magic Cakes! - Andre the Chef's cakes taste however wants them to, which makes them very popular. Unfortunately the Spice Guy comes too late, as Anita the Ant Pie Eater wants all the cakes. #Feathers - Andy the Armadillo wants to go to a fancy dress party dressed as a bird, but Clara Chicken doesn't believe he'll fool anyone. #Hidey Seekies - Harry Hidey likes to play hide-and-seek, but he's good that Shamarock and Cluckduck have to call in Suzie Seekie to find him. #Rude Dude - A loud abrasive customer named the Rude Dude invades the shop, and speaks so loudly that he frightens the Fuzzlies that Mrs. Carey-Sharey has brought in. He wants to buy a Fuzzly, but he has to learn to speak quietly or they won't come to him. #Bath Buddy - Boris the Bath Buddy is eager to give everyone a neck and tail wash. #I Want To Be A Unicorn - Hank the Horse is transformed into a unicorn. #The Do Wah Be Do - Shamarock and Cluckduck want to hear the Do Wah Be Do sing, but he's not in the mood. #Hair! Hair! Everywhere! - Brian the Dog keeps bumping into things. #Smells - Dave the Dustbin needs a new smell, but he doesn't like any of the smells on offer at Shamarock's Shop. #One Of Those Days - Shamarock has to go and deliver a package, and leaves Cluckduck in charge of the shop. #The Flootle-Toot - A monster has a horn full of holes. #Ears - A pig that can't hear is getting hungry. #Ducky Dog - The friends try to help a dog with identity problems -- he thinks he's a cat. #Robbers In The Shop - Look out! There are robbers in the shop, Nick and Rob -- but they only steal from each other. #The See Me Not - A See Me Not who comes into the store wants to be a See Me like everyone else, but soon learns that he will be noticed much more if he stays a See Me Not. #Runaway Socks - Tallulah Twinkletoes, the ballet dancer, has ordered woolly and whiskered socks from Shamarock -- but the socks don't want to dance at all. #The Gobbledegook - The Gobbledegook is looking for something tasty to take to Nibbly Nora's for tea. #A Shopping Trip - The mice have to return some things to the shop. #Keys - Cluckduck has lost a key. #Real Cool Shoes - How dangerous can a pair of shoes be? #Nellie The Belly Dancer - Nellie needs a dancing belly -- will Lamont's wiggly delivery do the trick? #What's In An Egg? - Shamarock and Cluckduck find a giant egg with a fire warning on the side. Could it belong to the scatterbrained Mrs. Dragon? #Rumble! Rumble! - Cluckduck hasn't time to eat her peanut butter and jelly sandwich -- is her tummy going to rumble all day? #The Magic Rabbit - When you're a rabbit that looks like a lamb it can be hart to convince anyone to give you a rabbity sort of job. #Silly Stephen - Silly Stephen has lots of silly things on offer but the shop already has them all in stock -- all except his silly face. #Mouldylocks & The Three Pears - When Marcia Mouldylocks, the famous actress, wants to put on a play, everything she needs can be found in the shop. #How Scary Is That? - Corky Stalky, the scarecrow, isn't having much luck scaring Scary Mary, the parrot. #Animal Choir - Mr. Warble wants to buy an animal choir. #Bruno Butterfingers - Bruno Butterfingers knocks a jar of honey over, and ends up in a sticky situation. #Thinking Cap - Emerson the Dog wants a thinking cap, but when none of them seems suitable for a canine, he realizes all he needs is his imagination. #Hullabaloo - Noisy elephants and thunderstorms prevent Dozy Doe from going to sleep, but the problem is solved when Horace Hollar arrives. #Little Miss Kissy Kiss - Is there a handsome prince in the house? Little Miss Kissy Kiss surely hopes so, and pretends to be Sleeping Beauty in order to find out. So why is a pig kissing her? #Cluckduck's Grandma - Cluckduck can't wait to see her grandma -- and grandma can't wait to see her. Unfortunately, they never seem to be in the shop at quite the same time. Meanwhile, Great Uncle Mousemillian visits the mouse loft. #Flower The Leader - Mr. Fisher's Flower the Leader flowers prove to be nothing but trouble, but Shamarock and Cluckduck have a solution. #Backwards Forwards - A ballerina who can only move backwards is given a new way to turn. #Stuck In A Bucket - Moosie somehow manages to get stuck in a bucket, but fortunately Mr. Mouse is on hand to help. #Load Of Old Rubbish - Dusty the Dustman wants to swap all his rubbish for the contents of the shop's bin and leaves behind many useful things, including an old sock and even something to stop Baby Mouse crying. #Ice Screams! - Vanilla Gorilla has a machine that makes ice cream in any flavor -- but Shamarock and Cluckduck's machine has been put together by Odd-Job Gerard, so only a strange creature would want some. #Mirror, Mirror - Shamarock and chums have fun with a strange mirror which turns their reflections into turtles. #Mac & The Lollystalk - Mac the Giant would like some giant beans, but Shamarock only has small ones. Ginorman the gardener plants one to grow into a giant beanstalk -- but when Moosie's lolly gets planted too, the stalk doesn't come out as planned. #The Bigulator - Dr. Hugh Mongous's Bigulator will transform anything. #Mouse Count - Mo Momo wants three little mice and Mrs. Loopy needs two more circles. If Mr. Mouse can perfect his mouse balloon, the items could soon be found. #Snores - Lamont needs an alarm clock to wake him in the mornings, but he falls asleep before Shamarock can find one. #Gluey Gloop - Moosie knocks over a pot of Gloop leaving Shamarock stuck to the floor and Cluckduck's paw stuck to her nose. Luckily, Mighty Meerkat is there to save the day. #Midip - Midip is an invisible friend with no one to be friends with. Becca Bicker is always arguing with Fishy, her invisible friend, so some swapping may be in order. #Dream The Dream (series finale) - The Dream Collector is looking for new dreams but the shop has run out. So everyone decides to dream together, filling the shop with turtles, rainbows, cheeses, and a laughing blender. Series 3 #Top Of The Pops (series premiere) - Cluckduck's favorite pop stars, The Backstreet Bunnies, arrive at the shop looking for musical inspiration. #Bad Leaf Day - Izzy the Plant drops in, hoping to get her leaves rearranged into an exciting new style for the big plant show. #Ali Doolally - The great magician Ali Doolally's wand has started to droop, causing all of his spells to go awry. The mice have some magic dust that might fix it. #Humdinger - A humdinger replaces all the dings in the shop with hums, but the disguises don't fool Moosie for long. #Jumpety Bumpety - Jenny Jumpety and Benny Bumpety try swapping skills, but soon decide to stick with what they do best. #Clothes Fit For A King - The Royal Tailor needs to make clothes for the King, and the shop is the ideal place to find the fabric - but getting the King's measurements proves more problematic. #Lots Of Laughs - Mournful Mrs. Hyena visits the shop in search of a new laugh. #Spic & Span - A librarian comes by looking for dust, but it turns out that Cluckduck has accidentally swept up the entire dust department. #Silly Things - The pals find out why Mrs. Crochety's clock won't tell the time, while Moosie mistakes his watch for something completely different. #Mischievous Monkey - The mischievous Mickey the Monkey sends Shamarock off on a wild goose chase in search of a clock with no hands. While they're out, Mickey pretends to be Shamarock sending Forgettinest Fred away unhappy and taking his banana. #Color Me Shamarock - Fat Belly loves to play the blues, but whenever he plays his sad songs on his guitar from Shamarock's Shop, everything turns blue! Shamarock and Cluckduck step in and explain how there are different colors to suit every mood. #I've Got Plenty Of Muffin - Nothing is impossible, especially in Shamarock's Shop, so when a reluctant muffin superhero arrives to buy his costume, Shamarock and Cluckduck are just the ones to reassure him. #Mr. Philling's Teeth - Mr. Philling arrives with a selection of magic teeth - teeth to make you sing, hop, whistle... but when all that singing and hopping and whistling gets too much, it's time to enlist the help of Marcie, the magic tooth fairy. #Mr. Puniverse - Shamarock enlists the help of Mr. Puniverse when a mountain arrives in a box - but he gets carried away with the tidying up. Can anything make him stop? #Spaghetti Tree - Shamarock seems to have run out of everything his customers need, but luckily, the tiny little plant that only Moosie has been paying attention to turns out to be a surprise that solves everything. #Cinderfella - Cinderfella has been invited to Princess Julie's ball, but his wicked stepbrothers have hidden the only suit he owns! Only Shamarock and the Fairy Frogmother can save him. #Turtles, Pegs, & Pirates - Turtle Leg Pete has a turtle for a leg, but every time the turtle sees water it jumps in, and Pete can't swim! So when Seabert the Sea Lion wants to replace his pet wooden leg with a new pet he can play with, Shamarock and Cluckduck soon spot the perfect exchange. #Smart Trousers - Poor baggy trousers can't find anyone to buy him, even when he chases customers around the shop shouting, "Try me on!" Then a rhino explorer comes by looking for some bright baggy trousers to scare mosquitoes away, and the trousers find a new home. #Whoop Mmmrrr Zingading - A Gongadong looks just like a Zingading, but a Gongadong is dangerous, and though you can usually tell which is which by their labels, what do you do when the labels have fallen off? Cluckduck isn't taking any chances and traps the whatever-it-is behind the little door. A Whoop and a Mmmrrr come by looking for their Zingading. Can Moosie put them on the right track? #Big Game - Bob the big game hunter is looking for something to hunt, so Bernice the Bear is looking for somewhere big to hide. Bernice learns that her arch-enemy is just a big softie after all. #Rigid Robot - Moosie uses his Super Cool Problem Solver Kit to get to the root of a silent robot's problem - his battery has run down. Can Shamarock and the gang help him? #Quick March - Lamont delivers marching shoes and dancing shoes to the shop, but Moosie gets them muddled up. It's up to Shamarock and Cluckduck to sort out the resulting mess when Big Jake and Soldier Hopalot are supplied to the wrong footwear. #Turtles - Adam is fed up because turtles keep raining on him, and umbrellas, mackintoshes and rain hats seem to provide no protection against such unusually inclement weather. #What's In A Name? - Tickleme and Ivor Bignose come into the shop in search of new names. #Sam's One Man Band - Sam the Music Man comes looking for some unusual musical instruments and ends up helping out Singalotti, whose flea orchestra has fled. #Chattering Charlie - Chattering Charlie meets his match in Moosie, who talks so much he can't get a word in edgeways. #Sir Gooseberry - Sir Gooseberry comes into the shop in need of things to fight a dragon with. The shop's Everything You Need To Fight A Dragon department contains a big red spoon, a mop and a log, but Mr. Mouse thinks that a stick of celery might be more useful. #The Bouncing Turtolinos - A group of performing turtles called the Bouncing Turtolinos lose their bounce and call in to be zapped by Shamarock's bounceometer, but the safety officer has to be convinced they are not dangerous before he allows them out again. #The Heebie Jeebie - An Ab-Dab and a Heebie Jeebie both arrive at the shop looking for a place where they can hide and surprise people. #The Orange & The Sporange - An orange comes by feeling sad because there's nothing that rhymes with orange, so there'll never be a song about him. Meanwhile, Professor Fingle Fangle Fargle unveils his new machine but can't think what to call it. Cluckduck has an idea which might solve everyone's problems. #Mattresses - Daphne Dreamer can't go to sleep beacuse her mattress is full of sleep, and it soon becomes clear all the mattresses in the shop are full as well. #The Toadstool's Always Fresher - Humphrey the Hobgoblin realizes he's tired of being a scary hobgoblin and decides to start a new career as a friendly garden gnome. #Voices - Cluckduck and Shamarock accidentally swap voices, but Sofia's problem-solving machine soon sorts them out. #Three Sale - There's a three sale on Shamarock's Shop today, meaning everything comes in threes and you get three of whatever you want. #Fish Out Of Water - Fernando the Fish comes by asking for swimming directions, and Veronica Bird thinks she's just the person to teach him - the only drawback being she can't swim either. #Keep Fit - Miss Lotte Botwobble, the fitness instructor, provides a demonstration of a tailamabob - a device designed to exercise tails. #Old Dog, New Tricks - Larry is an old dog who wants to learn new tricks, but does Shamarock sell any tricks that he doesn't already know? #Hooray Henry - Hooray Henry comes shopping for some more hoorays, but even though there are plenty in the shop, it's hard work getting them out of their box! #Dragon Breath - Delmer the Dragon visits the shop in search of some fire to breathe, but it turns out to be too hot for him. #The Argument - Mr. Moanalot comes by looking for an argument, but peace-maker Shamarock just agrees with everything he says. #An Old Story - A golden retriever puppy has been expecting an order of new things, but a box of old things turns up instead. So it's up to Cluckduck's Grandma to prove that old things can be as good as new things! #Wet, Wet, Wet - Spike the Cactus has heard that it's going to rain, so he wants to buy an umbrella and a rain coat. A fish and a frog try to convince him that water is wonderful, but to no avail! Spike ends up getting a soaking in Moosie's homemade swimming pool. #Tweetentoot - The friendly shopkeeper runs out of turtles and a lonely Tweetentoot runs riot. Can Knitty Nellie and Grover Gottit help solve Shamarock's problems? #Moosie The Pigeon - Professor Fingle Fangle Fargle's amazing invention turns Moosie into a pigeon. Is he stuck in his feathered form forever? #Anything & Everything - A clever-clogs, Mr. I. Dowdit, tries to come up with something the shop doesn't sell, but whatever he asks for, Shamarock finds - until Moosie tell him about the one item it doesn't stock. #Knowledgeable Nedra - Knowledgeable Nedra asks the animals in the Clever Creatures Department to test her, just to prove there's nothing she doesn't know. Will any of them catch her out? #Baddy NoNo - Baddy NoNo comes into the shop for some bad things. Can the gang teach her that it's better to be good? #High - High-pitched voices escape from the box and soon have everyone singing shrilly. #Fantastic Fancy Outfit - When Cluckduck gets a surprise outfit for Shamarock, it proves to be not quite what she wanted. Luckily, the different parts of the costume are just what Roley Moley, Mrs. Birdella, and Moosie are looking for. #Stormy Gust - Stormy Gust comes into the shop because he can't summon up any rain. When Raging Gale also turns up looking for rain, the two of them start arguing about who has stolen it all. The mystery is solved when the Mouse Loft is found to be completely flooded. Mrs. Mouse and Moosie open the hatch, and soon there's enough rain for everyone. #Again Again - Wordy Birdy comes by in search of a new word, and Mr. Mouse comes up with just the right thing. #Oh, What A Night - A nocturnal animal named Mamoon wants it to be nighttime so she can eat her lunch, so Shamarock and Cluckduck find some dark, some moonlight, and some nighttime sounds - and then Mamoon can tuck into her star chips. #Invisible Storage - The gang struggle to put their overflowing stock into invisible storage - and Cluckduck, Shamarock, and Moosie disappear in the process. #Shadow - A shadow has a problem. Can the friendly shopkeeper come up with the solution? #Worry & Fret - The Worry Wart comes by looking for the perfect present for his wife, but can't decide what to get. #A Ha Ee - One of Mr. Eeoh's singatones appears to be broken, but Shamarock and Cluckduck soon help him out. #Flower Power - Roley Moley wants a flower that he can look at. #Flatcap Freddy's Shop - A monster named Flatcap Freddy wants something special - a shop. But the only one Shamarock has to offer is his own shop! #A Rhyme Of My Own - Hester the Hare wants to be in a rhyme, so Shamarock and Cluckduck come up with one for her. #Cuddle A Cactus - Katie Cactus would like a cuddle, but her spiky nature poses a problem. #Quickie Slowgo - The shopkeeper calls on whizz-kid Quickie Slowgo to mend Rockin' Rowena's Singa-Longa-Songbox in time for her Christmas party. #Arabella Angel - Shamarock and Cluckduck have difficulty trying to find a new pair of golden wings and a halo for Arabella Angel. Moosie soon brings out the best in her. #Snowflakes - A snow man comes in to the shop looking for a snowlake to replace his friend Flakey, who got breathed on by a dragon. #Oh, Christmas Tree - Cluckduck provides two birds with sparkly outfits so they can help a fir tree wear Christmas decorations all year long. #Thank You (series finale) - Mr. Fisher would like to give his sister a special thank you gift, and can choose between chocolates, flowers, kisses, smiles, and hugs. Series 4 #Party Time (series premiere) - Cluckduck is meant to be going to a party with her best friends Duckpup and Hushpuppy. Will she sort out the Sparkly Things department in time for the party? #Funny Fruit - A banana is very sad because he feels dull compared to other fruit. Shamarock and Cluckduck try to help by turning him into a stand-up banana. #Dun Dun Dun - A storyteller pops into the shop looking for a "dun dun dun" to create suspense at the end of his story. #Flea Orchestra - Tosca Weeney, a conductor, comes by looking for a baton to conduct her flea orchestra. Shamarock has just the thing, but Moosie has lent it to Mrs. Mouse. Will they get it back in time? #One Big Eyebrow - A customer asks to have his life-long dream of having just one big eyebrow fulfilled. Can Shamarock groom the grotesque grimace into shape? #Fast Furry Five - The famous girl band, The Fast Furry Five, are in town, but one of them has gone missing. Will Moosie get to join the band as a replacement and become an international star? #The True Princess - The friendly shopkeeper comes to the rescue of a princess who can't stop falling asleep, despite the lettuce that's under her mattress. #A Short Knight - David the Dragon needs a knight to fight, but is Sir Reachalot from the Heroic Characters Department up to the task? #The Fuzzle Gump - The Fuzzle Gump, a two-headed creature, proves that two heads are better than one. He can solve any problem, curing a case of the jiggles and catching a runaway Peekaboo. #The Interrupting Cow - A cow needs to learn how to listen. #The Fairy Godfather - An unsuccessful fairy godfather gets his own wish granted, with a little help from Moosie. #The Big End - An author with writer's block needs to find an ending for her book. #Bored - A bored youth slouches into a shop looking for something to keep him interested for more than five seconds. Shamarock and Cluckduck face a big challenge, but the Things To Stop You Being Bored Department has an answer. #Smell The Cheese - Big Cheese comes by looking for a very, very bad smell, but Shamarock and Cluckduck persuade him he'd be happier with a sweeter aroma. #If Wishes Were Fishes - A customer comes by hoping to trade in a faulty genie that insists on granting fishes instead of wishes. #Feet Up - Cluckduck gets peanut butter and jelly all over her paws and ends up stuck to the floor with her feet in the air. #Big Hand - A mysterious creature gets fed up of everyone trying to find him, so he makes himself known. He soon learns that the thrill of the chase is more fun. #Holly Happyhog - Holly Happyhog is always happy, but she feels like she's missing out on something because she doesn't know how to cry. Shamarock's Shop has a department which may be able to help out. #Big Bad Pig - A Big Bad Pig pops in the shop in search of some more puff to blow down Little Wolf's door. #Feeling Fruity - Strawbuck the Shouting Strawberry wants to join a loud fruit salad, but the grapes and melon just want to read and meditate. #The Hole - 'Arold and 'Erbert are a pair of lazy diggers who come into the shop to buy a ready-made 'ole so as not to get into trouble with their boss. #Babysitting - When Great Uncle Mousemillian comes to babysit Moosie and his little sister, he turns the shop into a babysitting service! #Meesie's Friend - Moosie goes into hiding because he's worried his friend Meesie will stop liking him when she finds out he cannot make his special raspberry noise anymore. #Toy Box - Roogala Rag Doll and her toy friends are fed up with never being put away and come into the shop for a toy box. #Vampy The Buffet Slayer - Tidy Heidi arranges a buffet, but Vampy helps himself to a few snacks uninvited. #Shamarock's Happy Birthday - Cluckduck and the gang look for suitable birthday presents for a friendly shopkeeper. #Dora The Disco Queen - Dora the Dinner Lady is a disco diva without a disco, so she pops in to see if Shamarock has one spare. #Plunk! - Plunks take over the shop and begin to scare the customers away, prompting Moosey to embark on a mission to save the day. #Mad Hattie's Tea Party - Mad Hattie needs a very mad hat and Shamarock's Shop doesn't have anything mad enough, but the Mouse family help Hattie find the maddest hat imaginable! #Granny Knit Wit - Champion knitter Granny Knit Wit wants some wool and soon the shop is filled with the sound of clacking needles. Even Mr. Mouse joins the fun. #The Magical Cleaning Machine - A witch's cat comes by to replace her broom with a magical cleaning machine. #It's Only Rock & Roll - A rock star named Rocky Rolly visits the shop in search of a new instrument for his forthcoming rock tour. #Live Art - A brush that makes painting come to life cause havoc, but Moosie seems to have the solution. #The Lightbulb Bug - Lily the lightbulb bug needs a makeover to look her best for the annual ball. #Malvina The Magician - Malvina the Magician comes into the shop because she cannot find her assistant Chi Chi. So Shamarock takes a look in the "Things That Have Disappeared" department for her. Marvelous Moosie the Magnificent Magician helps out. #Looking Good - A vain customer named Vincent stretches Cluckduck's tact to the limit. #Under Arrest - Absent-minded Inspector Jerry decides that Cluckduck is the number one suspect in the case of his missing helmet and truncheon. #A Grumpy Vacuum - A bunny brings a grumpy vaccuum cleaner into the shop, but a ride on the ghost train soon puts the smile back on its face. #Jitterbug - There's a runaway jitterbug in the shop and Shamarock and Cluckduck...and even Mr. Mouse...are getting terrible Jitters. The problem with jitterbugs is you can't see them, so this is a job for Studs the Store Detective. #Mrs. Wishy Washy - Mrs. Wishy Washy accidentally shrinks Delilah's party dress, but the garment ends up being the perfect size for Mrs. Mouse. #Jack Out Of The Box - A jack-in-the-box yearns to see the wider world and plans to sail the seven seas, while Moosie discovers he has hidden talents. #Finishing Chilly - An incomplete snowman comes by looking for something to finish him off. #The Pie Piper - The Pie Man has lured away all the pies, putting paid to poor old Mr. Pinky's plan to purchase a pile of pastries. #The Big Banger - The winning entry in a giant sausage contest finds its way into the shop and starts to cause chaos. #What A Spectacle! - Blooma brings her short-sighted husband Bernard into the shop so Dr. Specs can give him some new glasses - but Bernard refuses to believe he needs any. #On Your Skates - Lamont is very reliable and likes to make deliveries, but he's very slow. Cluckduck soon solves his problem by having a rummage in the "Things To Make You Go Fast" department of the shop. Lamont realizes that going faster isn't all it's cracked up to be. #Polishing B's - Shamarock has all the letters of the alphabet on display, so where better for a B polisher to go and polish a B? #Mini Holidays - Lamont delivers some phones in the shop, but when people keep ringing up to book holidays, he realizes he must have got his wires crossed. #The Royal Wave - A queen grows tired of waving to her subjects all day and decides to get automated with Freddy's help. #The Lost Temper - Grumpy Argie visits the shop in search of her temper, which she's lost once too often. #A Noise For Mr. Racket - Mr. Racket needs help from the Funny Noises Department to find a sound for one of his fingers - the only part of his body that doesn't make a noise. #Little Fred Riding Hood - Moosie is alarmed when Little Fred's Grandma fails to keep an appointment at the shop, especially once a suspicious-looking wolf shows up wearing glasses and a strangely familiar bonnet. #Rocky - A rock comes by wanting to feel different and special. Shamarock and Cluckduck show him he's interesting just as he is. #Socks - An odd sock desperately searches for his partner before the Sock Catcher consigns him to the sock farm to be made into woolly hats for chickens. #Swap Shop - A cheeky fellow swaps the word "shop" for "banana" on the sign over the front door. #Nosy Parker - Mrs. Nosy Parker visits the shop in search of fresh news to gossip about. #Grand Slam - Bad-tempered Valerie learns to not vent her rage by slamming doors. #Silly Sausages - Andre Blancmange is preparing a feast of magic sausages and eggs for a barbecue outside Shamarock's Shop, and even a sudden downpour can't put a damper on it. #Moosie's Dream - Moosie's mom wakes him up just as he's getting to the best part of a dream. How will he ever get to finish it? Luckily, Shamarock has the answer in his shop. #Pet Chair - A pet chair arrives in the shop and falls in love with Cluckduck, who doesn't know what to do - until a woman turns up with a pet table which is looking for a friend. #Odd Job's New Job - Odd Job Gerard decides to change his profession on the day that a pipe springs a leak. Can Shamarock and Cluckduck persuade him to change his mind before the shop is flooded? #Spots - A leopard wants to change his spots, but after trying everything in the Different Patterns department decides to stay the way he is. #Clappers - Everyone is thrilled when a rare Snapper comes into the shop, but is it just an unhappy Clapper in disguise? #The Great Peanut Butter & Jelly Sandwich Crisis - Cluckduck is ever so pleased because the whole shop is full of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches! But as she differs over which one to choose, will she get her hands on one before the ants, Bouncing Turtolinos, and Worry Warts scoff the lot? #Goodbye (series finale) - It's the last-ever episode of the "Hello and Goodbye" TV show, but retiring star Larry Dinger doesn't have a big goodbye to end the show! Will there be a goodbye big enough at Shamarock's Shop to save the day? Voices *Francis Wright as Shamarock *Hatty Jones as Cluckduck and Mrs. Mouse *Ediz Mahmut (Series 1 and 2) and Tom Holland (Series 3 and 4) as Moosie and various customers *Stephen Mangan as Lamont and various customers *Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Mr. Mouse, Odd Job Gerard, and various customers *Kathryn Beaumont as Claudia Hen and various customers *Rosamund Pike as various customers (staring with Series 2) *Moira Quirk as various customers (occasionally) *Jack Whitehall as various customers *Lena Headey as additional voices *Ana Mulvoy Ten as additional voices *Jennifer Veal as additional voices *Tameka Empson as additional voices Category:TV Series Category:International Category:2006 Category:British series